Yugioh! Anima
by WinterDusk14
Summary: Within Kisa is trapped the soul of her lover, the Vampire Lord that had destroyed civilizations thousands of years ago. A cyber-punk YGO fan fiction of action and adventure with in depth story...


Yu-Gi-Oh Yu-Gi-Oh! Anima

Synopsis: Within Kisa is trapped the soul of her lover, the Vampire Lord that had destroyed civilizations thousands of years ago. A cyber-punk YGO fan fiction of action and adventure with in depth story!

Author's Note: As a fan fiction, I have taken a couple of liberties in the entire YGO universe. Examples are creating original towns, cities, and other fictional landmark. As well as my some of my own designed cards, where in time, I hope to be able to work under Upperdeck as a card designer and all (j/k). But then again, there are chances that my cards will be plagiarized and be published without my acknowledgement. Of course, I would be pretty pissed. But I'll be alright… hopefully. Some of the names might even sound Japanese, but chances are, I just made them up. I'm having some difficulties in coming up with some names for some reason. Anyway, for the duels, the same rules are applied from March 2008. And will likely stay that way even when a new banlist is updated. And in some parts, with some liberties as well, I will be following the concept of what Kazuki Takahashi has left us about Duel Monsters. There will also be some references from the GX Anime, such as the Duel Academia and certain mentions of Judai Yuki, and of course, Yugi Moto himself.

Please beware that there will be some violent and gritty scenes. But nothing too heavy.

Now, a little about myself – I am a serious writer, trying to maximize my writing skills. Though, I'm doing this mostly out of fun as much as how I plainly love writing. It does feel nice to write 'freely' for a change and just have fun. But nevertheless, I still put a nice amount of effort into what I write. So, I hope you enjoy the story, and there are any remarks, please feel free to express them throughout. Thank you.

Love and Death

Chapter One: White Ribbon

Once, long lost lovers have found solitude peace together in the vast void of darkness – only to be shattered by light and shadow. Their fates were left abandoned in the world of oblivion. The two were separated, each wandering on the path of light and shadow. And only through darkness, they can be reunited.

She had lost most of her strength in her. Her feet were ruined in swelling blisters, her long hair tangled in a mess with dried-crusted mud. There was only one path ahead, which she wandered into aimlessly. The faces on the naked black trees watched her with lifeless eyes. Her body was a fragile thing, like a ghostly wraith drifting in air. The sky was a murky gloom, gray, and with what seemed to be twisting black snakes. At first she was afraid of them, and through the days, weeks or months that she spent in this path, she had grown to enjoy their presence.

Something lay sprawled in front of her. She stopped to observe this figure, it was black as the night, vaguely human-shaped, only larger than three burly men put together. It had eyes that burnt coal dimming faintly. It looked at her, and when it spoke, it mysteriously sounded child-like, "Are you my mother?"

"No." She said, flatly.

"Oh." It covered its face with its hands, and somehow, she could sense that this creature was sobbing.

A sudden coldness shivered her spine. She looked down at this figure, felt what might have been sympathy, or perhaps, a mirror of her own soul. She knelt and offered and touched it gently in the arm, "I am missing someone too."

"You're mother?"

She shook her head, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Where?"

"I don't know."

The figure hesitated, then, huge knuckles punching through the soft, damped, mud, pushing itself up to its knees to toes till it stood straight. It was taller than what she had expected, and its dimmed amber eyes found deeper into its socket as if this creature possessed no skin and flesh in the head, only a skull. Though she could not tell clearly. They held hands, like mother and child, as they walked down along the path.

Yuuiji stepped out toward the balcony. The air tasted bitter in the back alleys of Neo Domino City. It was one, and perhaps the only thing, he would ever cling on of his own little sanity. People, mostly from the slums have risen into a rebellion more than once in Yuuiji's lifetime. Corruption was spreading like a disease, a plague that killed nations, and now it has finally reached their city.

He sighed and returned to his room.

The room was dark; pictures of previous riots, murders, assassinations were pinned on the walls. There was no divider that separated the living room, kitchen or even the bathroom, just one small room that barely had enough space for a single person. His only two appliances were the broken fan and the computer, which was provided by a friend overseas.

He settled himself in front of the computer, and typed at the chat box, '_I'm back. So, what is it do you want of me?'_

'_Brown: I've sent you something.'_

Yuuiji shifted a glance toward the package that arrived the other day.

'_Yeah, and it's just a stupid card.'_

'_Brown: hehe, not just a card. Though one might say that actual cards are artifacts that belonged to a once great and mighty civilization – did you know that such games were actually used as a means of war in ancient Egypt?' _

'_I wouldn't know, nor I care. I've tried uploading it into my duel disk. Nothing.'_

'_Brown: That's how its supposed to be. It's actually an upgrade, increased speed.'_

Yuuijo smirked then typed, _'I see, thank you then.'_

'_Brown: You're most, welcomed, now, I want something in return.'_

"Bastard, _'What is it?'_"

'_Brown: Your original Dark Magician card Don't worry, I won't sell it even for the fact that it costs eight-million dollars in the United States. Oh, but you didn't know about that, did you?'_

'_No, not that I'd care. Fine. I'll send it to you the old fashion way.' _

'_T.Y.'_

Of course, Yuuiji had his own doubts in simply giving away his Dark Magician card. But it was never used ever since he had it; he'd never even spared a glance to look at it. It was so old that his computer cannot upload it into his Cyber Disk. Brown was a collector of cards, and Yuuiji knew that the man would certainly take care of that card.

He opened the old drawer and took out a wooden box. Inside was the Dark Magician card. The color was faded, and every here and there were smudges and bent-marks. In days Yuuiji's great grandparents, the Dark Magician was a proud and mighty card. Then again, without its support cards, it was next to useless.

Yuuiji tugged the card into an enveloped, wrote the address and all other information to mail it to Brown at Africa. When he was done, he tucked the letter into his pocket, grabbed his black jacket and left through the apartment's door. He jogged down the dark aisle; the time was seven in the evening. And the wind blew a cold chill, the streets rustling with the tumbling and wheeling of paper and plastic scattered everywhere.

People were seated on the street, smoking, some gambling with dices; children were playing with swords pretending to be one duel monster. Yuuiji despised both sides of the world; there was only suffering and corruption, deception, lies – crime rates have raised a thousand fold, and local enforcers only succumbed to bribes. Order was lost in the world; there was nothing left to live for. Even duels, which are meant to be fun, have become vicious sport for predators. Let alone, the new system that for some reason, Industrial Illusions have tolerated, were Duel Hackers. Skill in dueling has all been abandoned, replaced with the skill of computers. With the latest Cyber Disks, one was able to install certain outside functions that allowed a Duel Hacker to do as he or she pleased during an average duel. It was a painful process, Yuuiji remembered, micro chips were installed all over his skull that connects to his Cyber Disk. The risk factor would be the potential brain damage. The more Hacks a Duel Hacker does, the higher the risk of receiving a brain damage. Though Yuuiji believed it was all a myth, he had been Duel Hacking for years. If anything had happened to him now and anytime from now, so be it.

The Post Office was open daily, cybernetic operations of course. All Yuuiji had to do was drop the letter into the slot, type in other necessary information and pay in cash or credit. For some reason, he knew he would miss that Dark Magician. He shrugged it off.

On his way back, loud footsteps emerged from the darkness, coming closer into Yuuiji as he made a turn toward the alley. A woman crashed into him, she was glistering in sweat, her hair wet and shimmering. Yuuiji got to his feet quickly, and helped the woman stand up. Her whole body was trembling as he turned her to him, her eyes suddenly wide and a loud scream that he didn't hear.

He woke up with a headache. He was lying on a large wooden crate, somewhere inside a huge warehouse. Yuuiji sat up, rubbed at his temple for a moment and realized that his hand was wet in blood. He was most likely hit in the head with a powerful blow.

The woman was lying on the floor; she covered in bruises, blood dripping from her lip. Yuuiji knelt beside the woman and held her up, and pity suddenly all over him. The woman's face was damaged badly, he remembered the first time he saw her, she had a beautiful face, but now… he closed his eyes settling her slowly in the floor.

"Oh good, you're awake." A tall, lean figure stood before him. His frame was solid rock, muscles like ropes entwined all together as arms, his face veiled by a gray hood. Beneath that hooded face were two beads of polished diamond as eyes, the right eye burned a golden glow.

"And you are?" Yuuiji said, coolly.

"Gilas," the hooded man said, half-bowing, "there's still a lot of time before our boss arrives. So, you better inform me certain things, like, are you Kisa's accomplice?"

Yuuiji stared down at the woman then returned his gaze to Gilas, "No, she bumped into me and I simply helped her up."

Gilas frowned, "I see."

A tall, red-haired woman appeared behind Gilas, "Lies, I can smell it right through his veins."

Yuuiji said nothing, whoever that red-haired woman was, she quick to make judgments and to this, he knew that he was in the worst case scenario. He could probably escape; he's a lean young man, agile and swift enough, he'd escaped the enforcers enough to gain the perfect experience. There were three burly men on far end of the warehouse, another three on the left and one on the right. He'd run to the right then, think later. The woman, Kisa, groaned. Yuuiji hesitated in leaving her to these people, but whatever it was, he wasn't his business. When he was about to make a move, the man, Gilas spoke fiercely, "A duel!"

"At a time like this?" The red-haired woman retorted

"Not with you woman," Gilas growled, "That man over there. See that in his left wrist? It's that Cyber Disk that everybody uses."

"Oh I can't believe it, you're such a child!"

Yuuiji smiled, "You're a, duelist?"

Gilas smiled back, "Of course, we all are. Even this woman Ressea is one. Kisa over there, refused to duel us, she instead fled, and now, finally after all these months of cat-and-mouse, we have caught her only to have noticed that she lost the damn card. How about it boy? Just to pass the time. Or, I could let you go if you win."

In wild sarcasm, Yuuiji laughed, "You people are insane. I've been hacking computers for years and sooner or later the police have traced me. But still, interesting."

"Then it's settled!" Gilas spread his arms apart, his hood fluttered by an invisible wind. His golden eye shining.

Yuuiji reached out his left arm, the small device attached to it began to light up in blue. Five streaks of white electricity sparked in a half-arch over his wrist. His black jacket fluttering wildly as the sparks of electricity burst here and there lighting up the darkness within the warehouse.

_DUEL!_

"Draw!" A burst of sapphire blue electricity from Gilas' left hand, it wriggled into shape of a card.

"Crone Angel (LV3/800) in attack position," a petite figure appeared before Gilas, four translucent wings, glass-like. "I set two cards, end turn."

Yuuiji stood motionless for a minute, then finally took his turn, "Draw—"

"Activate Trap Card—Misused Trials! I discard two cards to the graveyard and draw one card, activating the card's second effect depending on what I draw." Gilas looked down at the card that appeared in his hand, "Monster card, you have to randomly discard one card from your hand."

Yuuiji scowled, checked his wrist, there were five streaks of electricity. He selected one and the light disappeared, discarding the card. And by the card's effect, Gilas discarded his card as well. Yuuiji threw his left arm forward, to continue his draw phrase, a new slash of electricity sparked upwards from his Cyber Disk.

"Activate second Trap Card—Rite of Ascension! Remove from play, monsters on my side of the field and in graveyard, whose total stars is 8 or more. Special summon from hand, deck or graveyard—Rizen Lumila!"

A circle of blinding white light emerged between Yuiji and Gilas. The light rose into a spiral tower. Yuuiji took several steps back, shielding his eyes from the light. When the light had faded, there levitated a colossal figure. Long limbed, white armored, thin, six crooked glass-like wings. Its arms were multi-jointed, so as its fingers and its spade-shaped helm burned a blue crystal.

Rizen Lumila, Level 8, 3000 attack power. – Because of the effects of Rite of Ascension after the third turn of this card being special summoned is then removed from play. The cards that were sent out of place earlier are special summoned on the field.

Yuuiji studied the forms of electricity in his wrist, which were the cards, "I place a face-down card and I set two others. End turn."

Gilas drew a card, set one down, "Rizen Lumila attack!"

"Activate Trap!" Yuuji pointed at the set card in his spell and trap card zones, "Orbital Reconstruction – Final Strike! With this card, I can special summon one S-Gear type monster from my grave to the battle field! Special summon – S-Gear Alterser!"

The floor broke into a fissure; a huge figure emerged, armored in red and white.

Yuuji lifted a hand, "Because of the effect of Final Strike, Alterser gains an additional 1000 attack points giving him a total attack power of 3500!"

Gilas' golden eye seemed to have lost its glow as he helplessly watched Alterser deflecting Rizen Lumila's attack and crushing her throat with those mechanical hands. The explosion sent Gilas' hood flying back revealing his shaved pate. (LP 3500)

Yuuiji wasn't done, "Activate Quick-Play spell card – Book of Moon! Now, by the end of your turn Alterser is not destroyed by the effect of Final Strike."

Gilas frowned, "I set another card."

"Draw!" Bolts of electricity was firing everywhere, "Flip summon Alterser (AP reverted back to 2500)! Activate Spell Card – Gear Supply: Orbital Barrier! With this card, Alterser cannot be targeted by any spells of traps for this turn! Now I activate – Burning Finish: Godhand, which gives any S-Gear monster an additional 800 attack points!" Alterser lifted its right fist, the metal gauntlets that armored its arm broke off revealing a more human arm. Veins red veins were popping out from the arm, burning red, until his entire arm burned brightly, several gears were pivoting within Alterser's shoulders, its attack power increasing to 3300. "With the Godhand equipped, after battle calculation, the opponent loses another five hundred life points. Now, Alterser! Direct attack!"

Behind Gilas, Ressea was laughing bitterly, mocking at Gilas in his third turn defeat.

Gilas violently swung his arms about, his golden eye burning brightly, "I will not suffer this humiliation! Mirror Force!"

Alterser exploded into a thousand glass fragments. Yuuiji's eyes widened as Gilas' life points have returned to 4000, and a spiral light that revived Rizen Lumila.

"I wanted Magic Cylinder," Gilas began, "But Mirror Force would have to do."

"Duel Hack?" Yuuiji smirked, "I should have known better."

Gilas flinched, his golden eye dimming as Alterser's attack power increased to 99,999. A massive orb of fire swirling around Alterser's hand, "Attack!" Yuuiji gave the command and it attacked.

"Fool!"

The sudden force threw Yuuiji back. The entire world around him turned black, green lights dotted on and off everywhere. As if time and space have merged together, he lost gravity and floated aimless in the strange void he was in. He realized that he was inside the hackers' dimension.

A beam of crimson light shot at Yuuji. The hacker was thrown back, spinning pain surging all over him as he saw Rizen Lumila before him. She reached out her clawed hand and grasped Yuuiji, green electricity scattered flashed. Yuuiji screamed.

Gilas was laughing, "You do know what happens if you suffer too much injury while in this space, do you? Your brain fries! Hahahaha!"

A fist buried deep into Rizen's face letting Yuuiji go. Alterser dashed forward and delivered several blows at Rizen Lumila as she defended helplessly, then countered with beams of light. And soon the two monsters were soaring in the vastness of the space colliding every now and then sending powerful shockwaves that destroyed millions and millions of data.

Gilas was suddenly before Yuuiji. The two stared eye to eye for a moment and disappeared as streaks of light.

Yuuiji closed his eyes. He kept his breathe calm, his heart settling peacefully. This world was not meant for people who lost control over themselves. Hacking meant every awareness within him, a peaceful serenity. The cool wind brushing his hair. He was now locked in a battle against Gilas, both of them were searching. Searching for a weak spot, an opening that would deal the fatal blow, in this world there could only be one. The Master Code that will negate all other hacked data. And there it was, a white ribbon, and now, all he needed to do was reach and, simply take it.

Gilas' eyes widened in horror – Rizen Lumila's attack power reduced to 0, Alterser having its 99,999 attack strength charging toward Gilas. Every hacking attempt failed and there it was that huge fist closing in on him with its crimson fury – swallowing him in a sea of flames.

Yuuiji placed his hands into his pockets, "Noob"

Ressea sighed, "That was rather disappointing and humiliating of—Gilas? Gilas?!"

Gilas had collapsed, his eyes twitched and he was drooling on the floor. Ressea burst into tears, "No… no," she stared up to Yuuiji as she hugged what remained of Gilas, "I'll kill you!"

"He called the shots, not me." Yuuji narrowed his eyes to slits.

Three of the burly men grabbed Yuuiji and began to pound him into the floor, and he foundself, staring at Kisa's eyes that was gazing back into him. It was hard to tell whether or not she was alive.

"Hold it!! Shouts came from the warehouse gates. There were shouts and screams, and loud sirens coming from everywhere. Yuuiji wasn't sure, his vision was beginning to blur, all form of sense have disappeared, darkness took him. And he dreamt that he was walking in a long, dark alley….

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Final Notes: I don't really memorize all of the cards. So, forgive me for my ignorance if some of the cards that are real or aren't.

Thank you readers for coming this far into reading this fan-fiction. Hope you've enjoyed reading it and anticipate the next chapters. While at it, I'm writing another YGO fan-fiction, titled, YGO: A.D. which stands for 'Absolute Darkness'. The story will have a deeper and darker concept that this one, and will focus more on the theme of 'sorcery' rather than technology. Personally, the story of this one is already well-developed so I think this one has the better story, then again, the YGO AD fan fiction seems to be fun. Hope you'd enjoy that as well. Thank you.


End file.
